


Their Little Superstar

by Nbnysh



Series: Voltron Soccer Player AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soccer Players, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, Felching, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: Keith is a midfielder for the Garrison University Rockets, and their star player. Shiro is their fearless captain and unbeatable sweeper, and Lance is their showboating, dependable striker. The three have been playing together since they were children, and in love for almost as long. They’re in sync, on the field and off, and take care of and support each other in every way they can.OR - the three play a big soccer game, have some cute fluffy moments, and then have to fuck Keith senseless so he doesn’t get in his head about the game (an excuse for me to write about soccer and my own kinks)





	Their Little Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: the boys are using the stop light method for safe words/consent, green is good, yellow is slow down/check in, red is stop! Happy reading :)

The ball touched his chest, his knee, his feet and then he ran, eyes focusing on his path like some sort of missile launcher the second he turned around to shoot up the pitch. The penalty kick was taken down in their end and Shiro curved the ball directly to the empty space he had his eyes on up on the right wing of the field. As he turned to sprint his way up the field he caught Lance hot on the heels of the opponents sweeper, keeping himself on-side to receive a pass from his favorite midfielder and take the final shot.

Keith felt his whole team shift up the field with him, cleats clinging to the artificial turf beneath, limbs aching and burning with the heat of a solid 88 minutes already played within them, a wicked grin threatened to spread across his face as he perceived their victory. Keith finished faking out two oncoming defenders, warnings of ‘man-on’ coming from Shiro all the way at the back of the pack, he let out a loud,

“LANCE!” And sent the ball careening ahead to the centre of the field, just outside the 18-yard box and he took off towards the opposing teams corner flag. Keith didn’t have to watch where the ball went because he knew his striker would be there to receive it, using his lithe body to shield the ball from the other teams huge sweeper for just long enough to send Keith a hard pass back to set up for a one-touch cross across the net. Keith barely had time to turn his body square to the net before he was swinging his leg, bending the ball out to the penalty spot before it came back in, just grazing the far left post of the other teams net, their goalie diving hard for a ball that had already crossed the line.

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Keith’s teammates ran up to ruffle his hair and pick him up lightheartedly, they had about 30 seconds left on the clock and were confident they could hold onto this 2-1 lead for just a little bit longer. Lance and Shiro stayed on the outskirts of the team’s embrace, knowing that they would get their time with the star midfielder after the game ended.

The Garrison Rockets were one of the best university soccer teams on the west coast, constantly trading off titles with their rivals at Galra State, and Keith Kogane was their star player. Keith was a strong right midfielder with stamina and speed for days and an eye for the game. He could plan his course down the field in milliseconds, could sense the players around him, and could beat them all. Everyone on the team looked up to Keith, which just made him all the more uncomfortable -the field being the only place he could really interact with others, leaving the captain spot filled by their number 2 player: Takashi Shirogane. It always seems like captains happen to be sweepers, the big man owned his defensive position like no other. From the farthest end of the field Shiro was able to visualize the whole game, his razor sharp focus and unending patience with the group of rowdy soccer players was unmatched and awe-inspiring. The way that Shiro could direct his team from his little spot in space was outstanding, and his powerful kicks and impeccable skill didn’t hurt him either. And to round out the Rockets top 3, was Lance Pérez. Lance was one of the top strikers on the coast, with an unbelievable scoring record and some of the most infamous victory dances in the country. It made sense that a flashy kind of guy like Lance would be in the more flashy role, the team’s reliable goal scorer and resident funny man. Lances ability to fake out goalies and land ball after ball wherever the goalie was not -typically sliding in right under the crossbar in the right corner of the net- was incredible. Lance was dripping with precision, hence his nickname as the team’s sharpshooter.

It came as no surprise when the three of them all got offers to play at Garrison U two years ago, although they all received many others, they collectively decided on GU as it was the only place all three of them were accepted into and it was their hometown team. Really it was too good to be true, the three being inseparable teammates since they began playing upper level soccer when they were 10 years old.

After the game finished, the three were stuck on the field for pictures and interviews, as it was their last play that won them the game. Keith was still stiff in front of campus and local reporters but was getting better with age, Lance typically ate up all the questions with cheesy out of breath answers while Shiro would hop in periodically to correct Lances information for the papers. They typically got the same questions after each game: how did the team do out there? What’s working? What’s not working? What’s the opposing team like? What’s on the line? And the inevitable: how do you three do it?

The trio has been getting that question since they started playing together over 10 years ago, they seemed to always know where the others were, what the others were about to do, their strengths, weaknesses, insecurities, they knew it all. Their teammates soon stopped asking things like “how did you knew he was there?” “How did you know he’d do that!?” Because they knew the answer they received would be full of shrugged shoulders and sideways smiles.

Eventually, the three were let out of the grasp of the reporters and made their way to the locker room, sweat cooling on their skin and their smell starting to drift up to their own noses.

“Ew we fucking stink,” Lance said stripping his soaked jersey over his head, shaking his wet hair out before running long tan fingers through it “but we played pretty fucking great out there!” Keith shut his locker a bit too loudly, clothes already off and a towel held loosely around his hips,

“How are you still so energetic after 90 minutes of literal non-stop sprints?” Keith asked

“You have way more stamina than me, how are you tired superstar!? I’m pumped up!!! We’re heading to the semi’s!!!!!!” Lance practically jumped out of the rest of his clothes as Shiro looked back at the two boys from his shower stall and laughed lightly,

“Okay hurry up and shower you two, remember I left dinner cooking in the crock pot back home, we can celebrate over chili and tv,” Lance’s smile grew, he ran past Keith and gave him a swift pinch to the butt through his towel before running by Shiro’s stall and landing a smack on his bare ass before taking his place in the stall to his left, practically vibrating with excitement. Keith entered the stall to Shiro’s right and turned on the tap in a peaceful silence,

“You did amazing out there today,” Shiro said quietly just for his ears as Lance began singing ‘we are the champions’ as is his tradition after winning a game. Keith glanced over to see Shiro smiling at him over the top of the stall divider, a blush creeped over his cheeks and then a laugh burst from his chest as Lances voice cracked at a particularly high note. The three were in hysterics and barely managed to wash themselves clean before they were piling into Shiro’s SUV and heading back to their rental home.

Lance insisted Keith sit in the backseat with him and managed to fall asleep with his head buried in Keith’s lap within seconds of the car starting, when they got home Shiro unloaded the snoring striker and laid him on the couch while him and Keith dished out dinner for the three boys. Just like on the field, their home routine was seamless, they never had to ask what the others wanted to do, to eat, where they were going, what they needed, everything just seemed to fall into the place exactly as it always had on the field. Lance being boisterous but meticulous to a fault, Keith being strategic and stoic but also fiery and passionate at the same time, and Shiro managing it all, focused and determined and always knowing the best course of action. They worked well together.

Lance eventually woke up from his brief nap as Shiro and Keith snuggled up on the couch with him, his legs were draped over the two boys laps as Shiro wrapped one arm around Keith’s small shoulders to pull him closer into his side. Once their food was finished Lance was graced with Shiro’s, now free, hand tracing circles on his tummy and Shiro was graced with a sleepy Keith nuzzling into the crook of his arm and shoulder, a hand on his broad chest. After a few episodes of mindless television, Keith took his hands to Lance’s calves and began slowly kneading the muscles there, knowing that the striker often got cramps there from his rushed stretching techniques. A sleepy Lance groaned happily,

“Awe, keefs being nice to me, look Shiro! Quiet, don’t scare him away,” Lance snickered lightheartedly, Keith pressed particularly hard on a tight muscle in Lance's calf which made him jerk, “OW, fuck Keith cmon!” Keith just laughed and continued his ministrations.

“I know I saw this a lot, but I’m so lucky to have you two,” Shiro said after a moment of watching the two loves of his life bicker, “I get to play the game I love with the boys that I love and then I get to come home with them,” a smile broke out across his tired face “I’m so so lucky”. Keith paused and Lance froze as they both looked up at the sweeper with hazy eyes,

“Shiro! You can’t just say those things!!!!!!!” Lance said with a bit of a sniffle, his eyes growing wet, “I’m too tired you’re gonna make me cry!”

“Everything makes you cry, stupid,” Keith said with the most affection he could muster, a smirk gracing his usually serious face, “I love you both, and I love playing with you both, so much” Keith followed.

“I love you both too” Shiro pulled the two boys up under his arms and squeezed,

“I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH” Lance practically sobbed, burying his face into Shiro’s chest, always one to ruin the softness of the mood. The three boys laughed and held each other close, quiet falling over them as the television played on in the background.

Soon, Keith got up from his place on the couch and brought the trios dishes into their kitchen. As soon as he left the room, Lance and Shiro shared a look that could be deemed mischievous, they shared a nod and nothing more, always on the same page. It was known between the two that after a big game, especially one in which Keith’s superstar status is bound to be a news headline the following day, Keith gets a little in his head and needs to be taken out. This night it hadn’t become apparent quite yet, but Shiro and lance could feel their boyfriends mood shift ever so slightly as he washed dishes alone in the kitchen.

Keith would sometimes end up spiralling into self doubt after a big successful game, worried that this was his peak and that he keeps building higher and higher expectations for himself, only to fall to failure at his next big shot. Lance and Shiro were pretty good at tackling this before it got out of control, Keith just needed a little bit of help letting go and the two other boys were happy to oblige. Lance and Shiro made their way to the bedroom as Keith cleaned up the kitchen, both giving him soft kisses on his cheeks before rushing upstairs together. Keith finished up with the kitchen and dried his hands, he went straight to the upstairs bathroom to brush his teeth and strip down to his boxer briefs before heading to the trios shared bedroom.

Keith barely caught sight of lance’s naked body sitting on the edge of their bed, hand wrapped loosely around his cock, before Shiro’s hulking shadow came out of the dim light, turning Keith around and pressing his chest against their bedroom door.

“Daddy...” Keith whimpered, Shiro huffed a small but pleased laugh at that as his boyfriend so easily slipped into his headspace.

“You did so well today kitten, worked so hard, can Daddy and Lancey help you relax and feel good? You deserve to feel good baby,” Shiro’s voice rougher and deeper than usual, breathing hot on the back of Keith’s neck. Soft words accompanied by a strong hand between Keith’s shoulder blades, holding him in place and showing him who’s in charge right now.

“M-mhm, yeah daddy, please..” Keith breathed out, nodding his head emphatically

“Colour?” Shiro made sure to ask before continuing,

“Green,” Keith said almost too quickly, and soon he was turned and standing in front of Lance, the tan boy’s hand still softly pumping himself as he watched Keith slip into his role.

“Hi baby boy,” Lance said softly and sweetly, giving Keith a genuine smile. Shiro’s hands were on Keith’s shoulders, holding the boy in place,

“How about you get naked for Lancey, okay kitten?” Shiro asked as more of an order, but Keith obeyed, head already swimming with desire and the need to let go and simply be controlled and be in this space with his partners. As he stood naked, on display for Lance, Shiro crowded behind Keith, pressing his cock which strained against the fabric of his boxer briefs against Keith’s bare ass. Keith shuddered, more desire flooding behind his eyes and through his very core.

When his boyfriends really got him good like this he was the biggest cockslut, mind going blank of all thoughts besides making the two men with him cum with his hands, his mouth, his ass, his body, he simply needed to be filled and covered and touched by their cocks and their cum. This Keith was very different than regular, every day Keith. Every day Keith would not even recognize this Keith if he was face to face with him, but this Keith was so free, and so happy, and so so safe. It took all of the feelings keith had out on the soccer field, and put them into a place where they could actually be shared with others, with the two most important people in his life. It was kinky and messy and objectively not romantic at all, but it made him feel whole again.

“Do you want my cock in your mouth kitten? Would that be a good reward for how well you played today?” Lance asked sweetly, he was met with a frantic nod from Keith who then looked over his shoulder at Shiro,

“Can I Daddy? Please?” He practically whined, “please let me suck Lancey’s cock? Please I need it I need it” Keith was getting frantic and overwhelmed. Shiro grabbed Keith’s chin lightly,

“Shh, shh kitten, you can have it, okay? Are you okay?” He asked in the most gentle Dom voice he could muster with his cock still pressed hard against Keith’s ass,

“Yeah, yes, please” Keith stuttered,

“Come here kitten,” and with that Keith was scrambling on his knees to get between Lances. He gave little kitten licks to Lance's shaft, both hands coming up to lightly fondle his balls and run across his slit, flicking out his small pink tongue to catch the thin string of precum between his finger tip and Lance's head, Lance let out a long groan,

“Fuck, kitten your mouth is so good, your tongue is so pretty on my cock,” Keith looked up beneath long black eyelashes, smiling genuinely as he continued to lave Lances cock with his tongue. Soon, his eyes flicked over to where Shiro sat down, now naked, on the bed beside Lance, stroking his cock as slowly and lightly as lance had been just moments earlier,

”Fuck I love watching you suck cock kitten, Lancey’s cock looks so pretty in your mouth, like it was made for it,” Shiro took his free hand and ran it through Lances hair, sliding it down the mans face before two fingers slipped into his mouth, “let’s see how well Lancey can use his mouth hm, kitten?” And that got a moan out of Keith and Lance, Keith ducking his head to get Lances cock deep in his throat, eyes transfixed on Shiro’s fingers sliding in and out of Lances mouth, how Lances eyes are squeezed shut in pleasure as his hips hold back aborted thrusts into Keith’s hot, waiting mouth.

After a few more bobs of his head, Keith pulls off of Lances cock, shifting himself back into his knees between his boyfriends and reaching each hand out to a different cock. Surprised, Shiro takes his fingers from Lances mouth and guides them down to Keith’s spit slick lips.

“Such a good kitten, helping out Lancey and Daddy, sucking Lancey’s spit off my fingers like the beautiful little slut you are,” Shiro said as he thrust his fingers roughly into Keith’s mouth, Keith let out what could only be heard as a whine as he tugged on the two hard, leaking cocks in front of him and hollowed his cheeks around his daddy’s fingers, his own hips humping the air, causing his cock to bounce with each stroke of his hands.

Soon, Shiro stood up, bringing Lance up with him into a bruising kiss, Keith’s hands still working their swollen cocks both now framing his face. Keith looked up as Lance and shiro shared a messy, wet kiss, he stuck out his tongue in longing and leaned forward just enough to rest the head of Shiros huge cock on his tongue while he stroked Lance faster. He needed this, he needed them to finish like this first. Shiro gasped into his kiss with Lance, Lance simply looked down and smirked, knowing exactly what keith needed to hear right now, and being just a bit faster than Shiro to ask,

“Do you want me and daddy to cum on your pretty little face kitten? Would you like that? Be covered in our cum like a dirty whore?” Lance said with a snide smile, just leaning on the side of degrading as he pushed his hips forward slightly so his dick could slide on Keith’s cheek, wet with perspiration and maybe a few overwhelmed tears. Keith moaned lewdly,

“Pretty please cum on my face, fuck I need to taste you so bad Lance,” he looked over at Shiro’s lust filled eyes, “please daddy!” Keith yelped, eyes growing wet with want and need and happiness,

“Nngh.. Tell me your color princess,” Shiro managed to choke out as Keith swallowed his cock, he pulled off with a pop to answer,

“Green,” and then sank his mouth down over Lance. The two men above him both ran their hands down to grip Keith’s hair, shifting their bodies closer so their cocks were both in front of Keith’s waiting mouth, they each used one hand to tug Keith back by his hair and the other to stroke their own cocks to their climax,

“Fuck, kitten you’re gonna look so nnnghh.. so fucking pretty covered in our cum” Lance gasped, pumping himself fast,

“M’so close baby boy, you ready?” Shiro asked Keith, in reply the boy on his knees simply closed his eyes, opened his pink lips wider and stuck his tongue out, the corners of his lips tugging up into the beginnings of a knowing smile. Keith heard their groans before he felt the warm strips of cum splatter against his face and tongue, no way of deciphering who’s load was who’s as they decorated his pristine face.

As soon as he knew they were done, Keith brought his tongue back into his mouth, sealing the load that was caught there, slowly opening his eyes and he licked the remaining cum off of his lips before smiling up at his spent boyfriends above him. The two men were panting and staring down at him in awe, Shiros thumb then came down to wipe a rope of cum off of his cheek before bringing it to his mouth,

“Such a beautiful little cumslut,” he admonished,

“He is so fucking pretty covered in us Daddy,” Lance replied, “but look at his poor cock, such a good kitten getting us off and not touching yourself, you really deserve a reward now baby,” and with that, Lance gathered Keith up from the floor and placed him at the head of their bed. “I think we should open him up as he touches himself for us, what do you think Daddy?” Lance asks innocently, Keith lets out a whimper, loving that they talk about him like he’s not even there, absolutely soaking in the submissive feeling that he’s marinating in,

“On your knees kitten, show us your pretty little hole,” Shiro commands and Keith is quick to follow his orders, silent except for the shuffling of sheets and the small whines that slip through his lips, “touch yourself slowly for us,” Shiro continues. Keith listens fast, hand shooting down to grab his leaking cock, a moan leaves his mouth, muffled in the pillow he has his face shoved into as he gets some semblance of relief for the first time that night.

Lance is the first to move, he grabs the trios lube from the nightstand and slicks up his fingers, knowing exactly what Shiro has planned for the rest of this night and not about to disobey his desires. He easily slides two fingers into Keith’s tight hole, an even louder muffled groan coming from the small man below him, mutterings of “fuck, Lance, more, fuck more more more” seeping out into the thick air of the room. Shiro sits back on his knees, pumping his half hard cock back to hardness as he watches his two lovers together.

Once Lance has four fingers deep in Keith, lightly grazing his prostate as to not make him cum before Shiro has his chance to open up the submissive midfielder, Shiro steps in. Lance knowingly pulls away his fingers which is accompanied by protest from a thoroughly fucked out Keith, wrist still lightly flicking up and down on his weeping cock, before Keith even has a chance to look back and beg, Shiro's tongue is flat against his hole, licking a stripe up between his cheeks. Keith’s position falters and he feels his body grow weaker,

“Fuck, Da-daddy fuck your tongue feels so fucking goo-od nnnghh” Keith almost screams as Shiro’s unrelenting mouth sucks on his rim and his tongue dips into Keith’s stretched hole. Keith’s grip on his cock tightens and his speed increases, he turns his head to the opposite side to see Lance standing by that edge of the bed, stroking himself to hardness with his lubed up fingers. Keith let’s out a groan, squeezes his eyes shut, and with one more deep prod of Shiros hot tongue he’s cumming hard into his chest and sheets below with a drawn out groan of “Daddy”.

Hard again, Lance and Shiro waste no time in flipping their fucked out boyfriend onto his back and maneuvering him so his head is hanging slightly off the edge of the bed where Lance stands, and legs spread out around Shiro who is already positioning his cock at Keith’s fluttering hole.

“I’m going to fuck your tight little hole while Lancey fucks your throat, is that okay kitten?” Shiro asks with a dark, needing tone seeping into his voice, it was a warning, not a question.

“Fuckkkk, yes, please, green daddy, green please!!” Keith is practically delirious, not waiting for Shiro to ask his colour because he was too impatient to get those two beautiful cocks inside him. Cum was dried on his face and was drying on his chest, his eyelashes and cheeks were wet with overwhelmed tears and his mouth felt dry and soaked at the same time. Keith was so fucking happy as Shiro and lance both plunged deep into him simultaneously, Shiro pushing his knees up to his chest for Lance to grab onto as leverage as he fucked Keith’s throat, the shape of his cock sticking out prominently when he slid in.

The choking, suffocating feeling Keith got from being throat fucked so thoroughly by Lance, accompanied by the deep stretch he felt as Shiro slammed into his prostate with no mercy quickly had Keith’s cock jumping to life again, his body oversensitive and completely limp as he was used like the perfect, slutty little kitten he was.

“Fuck, Daddy I’m not gonna last..” Lance moaned as Keith swallowed around his cock,

“Fuck me too, kitten your ass is so tight for me, gonna fill you up so fucking good you’ll be dripping” Shiro rambled, filthy words and phrases falling from his mouth as he rutted into Keith. Not long after, Lance was shooting his load down Keith’s hot throat, pulling out halfway to cum down his boyfriends already messy face and chest, knees buckling until his forehead was resting on Keith’s shoulder as Shiro pounded into him in search of release.

“Touch him Lance,” Shiro grunted out, and Lance reached his hand down to grip Keith’s red cock, using the pool of precum gathered on his tummy to slick him up some more as Shiro thrusted one, two, three more hard times into Keith’s prostate before unloading his second orgasm into Keith’s ass. Meanwhile, Keith is whimpering from overstimulation, slurring the names of his boyfriends and quickly releasing over himself once again as Lance strokes him to his climax.

Shiro pulls out and Keith lets his body go fully limp, thoroughly fucked out and motionless, ready for aftercare, but Shiro slides himself down, down, down until he’s between Keith’s cheeks again, he pushes Keith’s thighs back up and spreads his cheeks, stretching out his already gaping hole and watching as his cum begins to leak out,

“Fuck, Shiro.. Daddy, nngghh” Keith manages as Shiro shoves his tongue deep into Keith’s ass, lapping up a load of cum with his mouth only to sit up and pull Lance over to him to connect themselves in a dirty kiss. Keith’s eyes go wide as he sees Shiro pass his own cum into Lances mouth, and moans wantonly as Lance makes piercing eye contact with him, leaning down to shove Shiro's cum into Keith’s mouth for him to swallow.

Shiro quickly gathers Keith up into his arms and carries him to the bath, cum covered body making a mess of both of them, while Lance changes the sheets -all unspoken, they all just know what to do. Shiro runs a bath for his weak-in-the-knees partner before dipping Keith into the water. Lance comes in then and the two begin cleaning off and petting their sleepy star player.

“Thank you,” Keith manages to croak out, the first words he’s spoke since they finished, “you guys always know exactly what I need, even before I know” he smiles meekly, always embarrassed after coming out of subspace,

“What else are teammates for?” Lance replies coyly, causing the trio to laugh and reminisce back to when that was all that they were to each other

“I love you both so much, my talented, beautiful, strong, amazing boys” Shiro said with finality, and they all simply nodded along, blissful smiles gracing their faces and they finished taking care of Keith and quietly got into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on my phone, riddled with sickness, so I hope it turned out okay!!! There are a ton of grammatical/name capitalization errors so I apologize! I may edit it later!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at ultramarinepaladin !!!


End file.
